


Doubts

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: Something was wrong, that much Lucy could tell, even if she couldn’t put a finger on what the problem exactly was.





	Doubts

Something was wrong, that much Lucy could tell, even if she couldn’t put a finger on what the problem exactly was.

She sighs as she lets her eyes travel around the guild. At first look, everything seems pretty normal. Erza is eating her cake at the bar where Mira seems caught up in the story she is telling her. Gray and Natsu are for once, perfectly calm and are softly whispering things to each other. Wendy is sitting with Laxus, the older mage helping the younger one with something Lucy can’t quite see from where she is. And the other members of the guild are either off on a mission or enjoying themselves.

Which once again, is not out of the ordinary.

Until she hears a groan and a loud frustrated sigh at her right. She turns her head to see her girlfriend taking a seat next to her, a mug filled with a dark mixture being put on the table.

Now that Lucy is thinking of it, it’s been an hour since she entered the Guild and usually, Cana is immediately by her side, except that today, she did not appear until now.

Maybe that is what is wrong.

“Why is everything so fucking calm this morning? Even Natsu and Gray are behaving. It’s super weird.” Cana fumes.

Lucy watches the Card Mage bringing the substance to her lips and she frowns.

“They are all in love and shit. It’s boring. And it’s pissing me off. Fuck them all.”

Well, that was new. Cana was not exactly a saint but Lucy has never heard her say so many bad words in such a short time.

“Well, I don’t really know how to take that since technically we are together and supposedly in love too,” Lucy says.

“You know that’s not what I meant. I’m just…bored.”

“Okay…Is something wrong Cana?”

The mage snaps her head towards her, and for a moment Lucy can’t remember how to breathe. There is something intense in her gaze as if she badly wants to say something but somehow cannot find the courage to say it. And Lucy has been with Cana long enough to know that if she is holding back it probably means that it is really important.

“Why do you ask? All I do is drink coffee and say bad words.”

“Co…Coffee? I’ve never seen you drink a single drop of water and now you’re drinking coffee?”

Cana doesn’t say anything and turns her gaze away from her girlfriend. Lucy feels her heart miss a beat at the behaviour. Cana is not the one to act like this. She is flirty, full of life and smiling all day; not this broody and grumpy.

Lucy was determined to understand what truly was up, so she moves closer to Cana’s body until their shoulders are touching and she slides her fingers between hers who are not holding the cup of coffee.

But at her surprise, Cana put a little distance between them, freeing her hand in the motion.

“Cana?” Lucy murmurs, confusion clearly present on her traits.

“Why are you with me, Lucy?”

Cana’s voice is so soft, for a minute Lucy isn’t sure if she heard correctly. But the way that Cana is now looking at her tells her that her ears had made no mistakes.

“Where does that come from? It’s…”

“Answer the question.” Cana interrupts.

“Because I love you! What kind of question is that? Cana what is going on?”

“Yes but…why do you love me? It just doesn’t …make any sense.”

“What…?” Lucy asks quietly.

“When I see Gray and Natsu… I can tell they love each other, and they are good for each other. When I look at Erza and Mirajane, I can see why they are together and why it’s working between them. Same with Freed and Laxus. Actually, I can understand why everyone loves their significant other but… us. I don’t understand why you are with me. I’m not perfect, I have problems with alcohol, I have serious trust issues and here you’re putting up with me. Why? I can’t give you anything, I’m…”

Cana can’t finish her sentence, because the next thing she knows, there’s a pair of lips on hers, giving her a soft kiss. She automatically closes her eyes as she melts into the contact.

A few seconds later there is a warm hand on her cheek and a forehead pressed on hers.

“I love you Cana, because…I love you. It’s just how I feel about you, for who you are. I don’t need you to be perfect, I have my issues too. And that’s fine by me. I’m with you because you make me laugh and you comfort me. I am home when I’m with you. Is this good enough for an answer?”

Lucy speaks gently, shifting a little backwards to keep eye contact with her girlfriend. She can see the tears gathering up in Cana’s eyes, but none of them is falling yet. They watch each other for a moment—One trying to reassure that everything that had just been said, is truly meaningful, while the other is searching for the lies as if she still couldn’t believe why she was this lucky.

“I don’t know what’s going on in the little head of yours sometimes sweetheart but I love you, and you deserve to be loved. Accept it once and for all.”

This time tears are rolling down of Cana’s cheeks and Lucy brings her arms around her, pressing her body against hers.

Neither of them says anything. They don’t need to. Lucy knows that they’ll need to talk about this more eventually, where there are no eyes on them, but for the moment, it’s enough for them and Cana’s mind is a little more at peace.

They’ll think about the rest later.


End file.
